Chewbacca
|nascimento = 180 ABY A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca |morte = |hidef = |especie = Wookiee |genero = Masculino |altura = 2,5 metros''Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide'' |peso = 112 quilogramas''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' |cabelo = Marrom |olhos = Azul |pele = |cibernética = |hidecp = |era = |afiliação = *República Galáctica *Crimson DawnHan Solo: Uma História Star Wars **Gangue de Beckett *Aliança para a Restauração da República **Time de Leia OrganaStar Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca **PathfindersImpério Despedaçado, Parte III **Equipe de ataque de Endor *Tribo Árvore Brilhante *Nova RepúblicaMarcas da Guerra *Resistência |mestres = |aprendizes = }} Chewbacca (ou "Chewie", como ele era conhecido por seus amigos) foi um Wookiee masculino guerreiro, contrabandista e co-piloto da Espaçonave de Han Solo, a Millennium Falcon. Nascido no planeta de Kashyyyk, Chewbacca foi um veterano das Guerras Clônicas e um herói da Aliança para a Restauração da República. Biografia Em 0 DBY, Chewbacca ficou de sniper enquanto Leia, Luke Skywalker e Han Solo durante o Ataque a Cymoon 1, em uma tentativa de matar Darth Vader, Vader derrubou uma estrutura que ele estava baseado, ficando desaparecido até o fim da batalha quando ele salvou C-3PO de um grupo de saqueadores. Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca Chewbacca também saiu em resgate de Luke no planeta Nar Shaddaa. Star Wars 9: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte II Em 1 DBY, Chewbacca e Han Solo foram designados por Leia Organa para resgatar Caluan Ematt, o líder da equipe Picanços, uma equipe de reconhecimento. Ematt foi encurralado no planeta Cyrkon pela oficial do DSI Alecia Beck e Chewbacca e Han o auxiliaram a fugir de lá. A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca Em 4 DBY, Chewbacca fez parte da equipe Forças Especiais Descobridores aonde auxiliou nos ataques à Base Imperial e Posto Avançado Imperial. Império Despedaçado, Parte I Em 4 DBY, Chewbacca e Han Solo receberam uma informação de Imra com relação à redução de guarda imperial no planeta Kashyyyk Marcas da Guerra Aparições * * *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run'' HQ animado *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' * *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''A Resistência Renasce'' }} Não canônicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Fontes * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars'': Card Trader *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * ; images #7,8 * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * * * * * Notas e Referências Categoria:Wookiees Categoria:Machos Categoria:Escravos Categoria:Combatentes da resistência Categoria:Membros da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Indivíduos da Nova República Categoria:Mecânicos Categoria:Residentes de Kashyyyk